


Sophomore's All Over Again

by Limelight_Write



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: Yes, Rich got help texting from a nurse at the end, don't yell at me, I know he can exactly use a phone in his state.
Relationships: Rich Goranski & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sophomore's All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Rich got help texting from a nurse at the end, don't yell at me, I know he can exactly use a phone in his state.

[ https://toglidethroughlife.tumblr.com/post/168716197335/angstfluff-prompt-list ](https://toglidethroughlife.tumblr.com/post/168716197335/angstfluff-prompt-list)

Prompt: #91 (" _ That's in the past. _ ")

A/N: When Rich is talking, any 'th' that is italic is his lisp, so if you can't tell what the word is just replace the italic 'th' with an 's'. Kay, hope you enjoy it!

"Uh... Headphones... kid?" Rich blinked, making sure he was seeing the figure sleeping in the chair beside the hospital chair right, and his lisp showed slightly when he said 'headphones' making him bite the inside of his cheek.

Michael's eyes fluttered open, he brought a hand up to his face and readjusted his glasses. He remembered where he was and quickly cleared his throat "H-hey, Rich..."

"Why did you come back here?" Rich's voice came out slightly raspy and he winced slightly when he shifted position.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously "I, uhm, I never left..." Michael confessed "Jeremy went to hangout with Christine, but I didn't want to get between them, and I had no where to go, so I just kind of... stayed here? I sat in the waiting room for a while, but then they said I could come back in here, but you were asleep so I just sat down quietly but then I guess I fell asleep too, I guess I just wasn't in the mood to go home. Not that anything is wrong at home, I just don't think I could go home and act normal around my moms, y'know? Besides it's not like I have anything to do at home except... home... wor.. Sorry." He cut himself, trying to stop his rambling, and began to mess with his hands anxiously.

Rich began to snicker, and that snicker slowly grew into a full on laugh. Michael stared shamefully at his hands in his lap and Rich stuttered out between laughs and gasps for air " _Th_ orry, I ju _th_ t, I'm not laughing at you, I ju _th_ t think it' _th_ funny that I went from thinking you were the coole _th_ t, to thtill thinking your cool but being told to hate you, to ju _th_ t thinking your cool again. I thought I had changed _th_ o much, but nope, I guess it was ju _th_ t... a.. ma _th_ k..." Rich cleared his throat and stopped laughing, suddenly going silent.

Michael looked back up at Rich "Cool? _Me_? Are you sure you're thinking of the right person?" he questioned, unable to see how he could be seen as cool.

Rich shrugged "I mean, yeah, you alway _th_ ju _th_ t ignored everyone _th_ hateful action _th_ and put on tho _th_ e _th_ tylish headphone _th_ and let the re _th_ t of the world di _th_ appear. Plu _th_ , you have awe _th_ ome fashion and mu _th_ ic _th_ en _th_ e and you're ju _th_ t really... y'know?"

Michael's face grew warm and he looked away "Jeremy told me no one noticed you Freshman year..." Michael snorted "Bullshit. You had that fluffy brown, kinda like yours now, but the top was longer. You always wore those Mario and pun t-shirts. You hated class presentations because people would make fun of you for your lisp." Michael glanced at Rich who staring at him now and looked back away again quickly "I was going to try and talk to you Sophomore year, but the first day back at school you..."

"Shoved you into a locker and locked you in a bathroom _th_ tall. I wa _th_ an a _th_ hole, headphone _th_ , you can _th_ ay it. It' _th_ true." Rich paused "I'm _th_ o _th_ orry, you know. I'm _th_ orry I did everything that I did, and I'm _th_ orry I'm only _th_ aying _th_ orry now. You didn't de _th_ erve it, neither did Jeremy, neither did anyone el _th_ e..."

"I know." Michael stood up hesitantly and walked toward Rich "I know you're sorry, I an I don't blame you. Actually, I get it. You were friendless and were given a chance of having the spotlight, it's only human to take that chance, because it could be once in a life time! Trust me, Rich, no one blames you. Everything you did? That's in the past. All of it. I promise." Michael hadn't realized till now how helpless Rich looked in the hospital bed, he looked... scared. "Hey, were you being serious when you said what you said to Jeremy earlier? When you asked if I was single because you're, heh, 'totally bi now'?"

Rich's face turned bright pink under his bandage and his eyes darted around the room "You wouldn't hate me for it, would you?" he murmured. Michael scoffed.

"On the contrary, I think I'd just do this instead." Michael pulled a sharpie from his hoodie pocket and gently held Rich's arm still while he signed it with ' ** _Michael Mell (Headphones), 385~555~1267_ ♡**' He stood up "I should get going, but hey, if you're actually interested, and since you're 'totally bi now', you should know." He walked out the door but winked as he said just before closing the door "I've been totally gay for a while now."

Michael exhaled deeply after basically sprinting out of the hospital building and a grin slowly grew onto his face. " _I gave him my number... I gave someone my number! I.. I gotta tell someone. I gotta call Jeremy! Or Mom! Or.. or... OR MOM!_ " he thought excitedly before laughing out-loud, rushing to his PT Cruiser. Once he had sat down he got a text from an unknown number, but he immediately knew who it was. It read;

_ Wanna retry Sophomore year, Headphones? _

Michael quickly typed a reply before pulling out of the parking lot.

_ Definitely. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Rich got help texting from a nurse at the end, don't yell at me, I know he can exactly use a phone in his state. THANK YOU FOR READING OML


End file.
